fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Magi (series)
Fallen Magi is a fantasy video game series for the Nintendo 3DS. The game relies on animated cutscenes for its storyline, however has battle scenes set up as in the Pokemon series. The cutscenes are animated by the Japanese company Production I.G., known for titles such as the Evangelion and Ghost in the Shell films, as well as one of the Pokemon films. Plot Akane is a normal sixteen-year-old student living in her quiet town of Osaka. Her mother works late nights, her cram school gives her too much work, she can never wake up when her alarm clock tells her to, and her well-endowed best friend teases her about her tiny breasts. Normal teenage problems, right? That is until the day she wakes up after a trippy dream and finds herself in another dimension, with no explanation other than she’s a magical girl now. Say what? They all thought magical girls were over for good. All the witches had been killed, and the dimension was in proper order again. Until the girls refused to leave, and began practicing black magic in resistance - becoming witches themselves. Akane and six other girls (ages 13–16) have been chosen to be magical girls in order to fight against the fallen magical girls and send them back into their earthly dimension. Characters Queen Mai Age: Unknown. Breast size: B. Hair: Golden blonde. Eyes: Green. Height: 5'2. Weight: 50 kg. Caucasian. Creator of the dimension, a ‘god’ of sorts. Her past is mostly unknown. Gives the magical girls the resources they need for training and becomes less relevant as the story goes on. Akane Age: 16. Breast size: B. Hair: Black. Eyes: Blue. Height: 5'3. Weight: 48 kg. Caucasian. The protagonist of our story. Clumsy girl - compare to Usagi of '‘Sailor Moon’'. Has some self-image issues and can be easily persuaded. Mizuki Age: 16. Breast size: B. Hair: Brown with pink highlights. Eyes: Green. Height: 5'4. Weight: 50 kg. Caucasian. A girl who quickly becomes close to Akane, with a love for rabbits and all things BL. Character flaws include procrastination and being a ‘berserker’ who throws herself into battles recklessly. Haruki and Hana Age: Both aged 13. Breast size: AA. Hair: Both white. Eyes: Both blue. Heights: 4'9 and 4'10. Birthdays: Both June 8. Weights: 39 kg and 40 kg. Caucasian. Character flaws include bickering at each other at times, Haruki’s individual flaw is her reckless sense of humor and crudeness, Hana’s individual flaw is her shyness and inability to express herself. Gina Age: 15. Breast size: B. Hair: Fiery red. Eyes: Brown. Height: 5'7. Weight: 59 kg. Birthday: July 24. Dark-skinned. Tall girl and proud. Has strong leader qualities but doesn’t make friends easily. Character flaws include a stubborn, sometimes narcissistic attitude and her rough childhood giving her some odd traits and fears. Kaori Age: 14. Breast size: A. Hair: Strawberry blonde. Eyes: Green. Height: 5'4. Weight: 50 kg. Birthday: January 22. Mixed. Used to be a ‘bad girl’ at her school before being sucked into the magical girl dimension. Dreads interaction with ‘goody-two-shoes’ but manages to channel her negative energy in a positive way against the fallen magical girls, making her a useful member of the team (which Queen Mai explains to an upset Akane in one part). Character flaws include poor hygiene, a love for illegal behavior and a reckless attitude. Takara Age: 15. Breast size: B. Hair: Black. Eyes: Blue. Height: 5'1. Weight: 46 kg. Birthday: October 18. Caucasian. A motherly type who becomes very angry and is a strong fighter when she sees others get hurt. Her major character flaw is her occasional habit of holding others back due to her own fears. Gameplay A major part of the game is training - which involves missions and practice battles involving other girls or dummy characters. The practice battles level up strength and agility, while the missions level up mental ability. Potions are also available through a shop in the town which provide unique powers such as transformation, telekinesis, and super-strength. Some characters work well with some powers better then others; for example, Mizuki will use the transformation potion and become a humanoid rabbit, increasing her agility by 60%. Characters work stronger together with strong relationships, which attributes to a few 'visual novel'-like sequences in cutscenes where you must make decisions that affect your relationship with other characters. Games Fallen Magi ESRB: E10+ for Fantasy Violence, Animated Blood, Mild Suggestive Themes. PEGI: 12. OFLC: PG. Full gameplay story under construction. Fallen Magi: Infinite Cycle ESRB: E10+ for Fantasy Violence, Animated Blood, Mild Suggestive Themes, Mild Language. PEGI: 12. OFLC: PG. Full gameplay story under construction. Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:2015 Category:Anime Games Category:Games